Algo Inesperado: Amor en el Reino de Arabasta
by Gilestel Dhamphir
Summary: Esta historia ocurre almenos 1 año después del regreso de Pell/Pelu, después de la derrota de Cocodrilo. Una chica no sale en One Piece, inventado por mi llega al Reino de Albarna malherida...¿qué ocurrirá entre ella y Pell? PellxO.C. dejen reviews


Hola, es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfiction para ponerlo en esta página, espero que no seais crueles por las faltas de ortografía o por lo mala que sea la historia.

Este fic tratará sólo de un capítulo, no creo que le ponga continuación básicamente porque este Fic salió a raíz de un sueño que tuve, aunque no dudo nada hacer distintos fanfics de ''como Gilestel conoció a Pell'' xDD. No me mateis, lo que pretendo con mi personaje de Gilestel, es que aquellas que adoran/aman a Pell/Pelu/Peruh (según el país xD) se metan en el papel que desempeña Gilestel.

Aviso también de que es posible que veais Spoilers en el fanfic, así que aquel que no quiera spoilers queda avisado.

Vivi, Chaka, Pell y demás personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece Gilestel y el mago cutre que sale xDD que el pobre por tener no tiene ni nombre.

De paso aviso a todas las amantes de Pell x Vivi, Pell x Chaka o Pell x other character (que sería mi caso) os animarais a hacer fanfics de estos, que no hay nada prácticamente, y se necesitan xD.

Ya, me callo, os dejo con el fic.

**Algo Inesperado**

Gilestel, una chica joven esbelta y de cabello marrón oscuro tirando a negro largo hasta la cintura, con una herida en el estómago la cual chorrea bastante sangre, aparece en plena ciudad de Albarna cerca del palacio de la familia Nefertari. No se mantiene de pie y cae de rodillas apoyando la espalda en una pared, pues parece demasiado debilitada y acaba cayendo inconsciente.

Una sombra con forma de halcón aparece enfrente de la chica tomando forma humana, se agacha y la coje en brazos llevandosela de ahí.

Gilestel empieza a despertar viendo un techo borroso con dibujos que lo adornan los cuales no ve bien pues acaba de despertar, se siente arropada y acto seguido abre los ojos de par en par y observa la habitación que la envuelve. Paredes, muebles, decorados...todo de estilo oriental la rodeaba pues como bién recordó, estaba en Albarna, la ciudad del desierto. Se dió cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y acto seguido se miró la herida que casi le causa la muerte. Retiró las sábanas que la tapaban y vió que llevava una venda puesta. Empezaba a preguntarse quién la trajo ahí y la curó.

-Vaya, parece que por fin despiertas.- Dijo una voz femenina desde una zona oscura de la habitación relativamente cerca de la cama dónde se hallaba.

-Si, parece que me encuentro mejor, gracias por la ayuda.....por cierto, quién eres?.-dijo mirando con dificultad donde provenía la voz pues aún no se había acostumbrado a la luz de la habitación y seguía un poco debil.

-En serio....cada día me sorprende más tu falta de memoria....-dijo la voz mientras de la sombra salía una figura femenina y estilizada de cabellos azulados, ojos negros y ropajes muy elegantes.

-...?? no entiendo, nos conocemos?...-dijo Gilestel perpleja y sin entender aunque la chica le sonaba de algo.

-Hace unos....5 o 6 años viniste en una misión o no se qué y nos acabamos haciendo muy amigas, aunque fuera por escasas 5 horas...-dijo la chica que ya había llegado a la cama donde Gilestel se encontraba y la miraba extrañada.

-.....No.....dios....Vivi? O_o -dijo Gilestel casi pegando un salto de la cama.

-La misma ^,^ -dijo ella felíz de que por fin la reconociera.

-Oh dios, chica cuanto tiempo!! has cambiado totalmente!!! -dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Vivi sin contener su alegría de volverla a ver, igual que Vivi que también se alegraba mucho y la abrazaba.

-Ya ves, pero lo importante es que cumpliste tu promesa de volver, y estoy muy feliz de verte aquí nuevamente ^^ -dijo separandose para mostrarle una enorme sonrisa a Gilestel.

-Yo todo lo que digo lo cumplo, aunque yo no esperaba verte por aquí teniendo en cuenta que podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa...que te hubieras mudado, que te hubiera pasado algo o a saber....-

-Si bueno, pero ya ves que no es así y que sigo aquí. Por cierto, cómo es que estás por aquí?-preguntó Vivi mirando la herida de su amiga.

-Pues por lo mismo que la última vez, una misión de matar a un tipo que se escapó muy poderoso, pero me pilló desprevenida y me dejó casi muerta...xD-respondió ella.

-Vaya, asique significa que te quedarás poco tiempo, no? -,-U -dijo Vivi decepcionada y un pelín triste.

-Depende, seguramente me quede más de lo que tenga pensado ya que sólo me iré una vez termine con el tipo ese, y entre que ando mal herida y que el tipo está en paradero desconocido...no me extrañaría quedarme un par de días.-dijo Gilestel pensativa.

-Eso significa que tendremos que aprobecharlo al máximo ^^ -dijo Vivi volviendo a tener una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es, vamos a aprobecharlo al máximo n_n -

-En ese caso quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero presentarte a dos amigos.- dijo Vivi cogiendola de la mano alegremente y tirando de ella suavemente.

-Oh...deacuerdo n_n -dijo siguiendo a Vivi la cuál no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

Vivi la llevo a através de habitaciones y pasillos hasta que llegaron a una zona que era como un pasillo exterior desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de Albarna. Allí vió que había un chico pálido de túnica blanca con adornos parecidos a estrellas de color negro que parecía contemplar la ciudad. Se acercaron a él y Gilestel pudo notar una especie de vuelco del corazon el mirarle a los ojos, pues atraía a la misma vez que repelía, aun así no le dió importancia.

-Hola Pell, no estaba Chaka contigo?.-dijo Vivi al chico.

-Si, pero se fué a mirar unas cosas de la tropa de la que esta al mando, en un rato volverá.-dijo con su semblante serio e intimidador.

-Ams...bueno, no importa....Pell te presento a Gilestel, la amiga de la que tanto te hablé y la que con tantas ganas he esperado su vuelta. Gilestel él es Pell, él fué quién te trajo a palacio al ver que estabas desangrandote en una casa cercana.-dijo Vivi dejando paso a Gilestel la cuál estaba un poco nerviosa pues todo había pasado muy rápido.

-Encantada n_n -

-Lo mismo digo, un placer conocer a la chica de la que tan bién me ha hablado su majestad todo este tiempo.-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Gilestel estará con suerte unos días con nosotros, espero que la trateis bien ^^ .-dijo Vivi tranquilamente.

-Será todo un honor, Reina Vivi...-dijo Pell haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Reina Vivi...-dijo un guardia que se acercaba a ella.-Su padre desea verla.-

-Deacuerdo, en seguida voy.-miró a Pell.-Cuidamela en mi ausencia, no quiero que este sola ^^ -dijo Vivi amablemente como de costumbre.

-Descuide, estará bién.-dijo Pell en respuesta.

-Vuelvo en seguida ^^ .-dijo y seguidamente se fué a la estancia de su padre.

Pell y Gilestel se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Gilestel estaba nerviosa y no sabia que decir o que tema sacar, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la ciudad que se veía. Pell acabó rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Gilestel de sus pensamientos.

-Deseais que vayamos a algún sitio donde sentaros? con esa herida no conviene que esteis de pie mucho tiempo.-dijo amable aunque con semblante serio.

-Ah....si, sería lo mejor....-le respondió, y Pell la guió hasta un banco cercano al lugar.

Gilestel se sentó aún nerviosa por la situación, pues estaba sola con alguien que no conocía de nada y a la que no sabía si le caería bién o qué, dado que parecía muy frío. Pell se sentó con ella en el banco.

-Como conocisteis a Vivi?...-preguntó Pell con una leve curiosidad en su voz.

-Fué hace mucho. Yo estaba en una misión con mi guardián el cuál me estaba entrenando para mis futuras misiones en solitario. En uno de mis paseos la ví sentada en una roca cantando y mirando al cielo felizmente, me acerqué y empezamos a hablar. Fué cuestión de minutos el acabar siendo cási inseparables, congeniabamos de una forma muy extraña y especial....no sé. Cuando me tocaba volver a mi hogar le prometí que volvería, no sabía cuando pero volvería para estar juntas y pasarnoslo bién, pues entonces no nos dió tiempo a mucho, pero sí a hacernos cási hermanas....Fué un día genial...-dijo Gilestel con nostalgia y pensativa.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que hubierais hecho tan buena amistad, me alegro de haberos recojido, pues Vivi ahora parece felíz de estar con vos de nuevo.-dijo Pell relajado y amable como había sido hasta ahora.

-Si, grácias a ti nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar. Me alegro de haber tenido esta misión y que, de alguna forma, tu hayas sido tanto mi esperanza de sobrevivir cómo la esperanza de reencontrarme con Vivi. Te estoy muy agradecida n_n -dijo Gilestel mirandole a los ojos y con una sonrisa amable.

-Fué un honor para mi, por cierto....como os va la herida?.-dijo Pell dirijiendo su mirada hacia el estómago vendado de la chica.

-Bueno...aún duele un poco...pero supongo que sera normal.-contesto ella tocando la venda suave para no lastimarse.

-Hmm..echemosle un vistazo.-dicho esto, Pell se agachó delante de Gilestel y empezó a quitarle la venda con cuidado y suavidad, hasta que finalmente se dejó ver la herida.-Mmm creo que será hora de cambiar los vendajes....Guárdia, traedme un botiquín.-ordenó Pell y al rato vino el guárdia con el botiquín.

-Eerrhmmm...esto no sería mejor que lo hiciera un médico o alguien especializado? n-nU.-dijo nerviosa y tímida al ver que Pell iba a limpiar su herida.

-Yo estoy especializado, de hecho yo os he curado y limpiado todas las heridas que teníais y quién se encargó personalmente de ésta herida que fué la más grave de todas.-dijo mientras empezaba a limpiarle la herida con el algodón y agua oxigenada. Chaka apareció por una puerta cercana y se acercó a ellos.

-Oh dios, que ven mis ojos? o_o -dijo Chaka mirando a Gilestel, la cuál le miraba con sorpresa y miedo, pues era bastante alto e imponía lo suyo.

-Ah no....no me digas que tu también me conoces y que yo no me acuerdo de nada? -,-UU...-dijo ya en modo cansado.

-No, si nos conocieramos yo no creo haber sido capaz de olvidar a una dama tan hermosa como vos.-dicho esto cojió una de las manos de Gilestel delicadamente y la besó mientras hacía reverencia diciendo.-General Chaka a vuestros servicios. Señor Pell, sabía que teníais una vista muy buena, pero no que os sirviera también con las damiselas.-

-Callaos, simplemente la estoy curando, pues ésta mañana me la encontré desangrandose cerca de palacio, sin contar que es una amiga de nuestra Reina. Así que no vallais pensando cosas raras, que nos conocemos...-dijo Pell en un tono entre amable y cabreado mientras seguía atendiendo la herida de Gilestel. Élla simplemente los miraba extrañada.

-Ais Pell....Madam, espero que sepais espabilar a este muchacho, no sea que se nos quede soltero mucho más tiempo xD.-dijo Chaka en plan broma haciendo cabrear un poquito más a Pell, menos mal que su personalidad es pacífica.

-Ehh? yo? ¬//¬ y porqué yo? quién dijo que Pell siquiera me atraiga? aparte no creo que le vaya ese tipo de rollo.-dijo escusandose Gilestel.

-No, pero me lo dice vuestra aura, soy capaz de descubrir lo que pensais y sentis o deseais, y eso es lo que me dice el instinto, y me da que Pell también sabe ver sus pensamientos y deseos...-dijo Chaka con mirada pícara hacia ambos.

-Callaos y dejar de meterme en lios que no me conciernen, si tanto os gusta cortejadla vos ¬¬U....este hombre siempre igual....-dijo terminando de vendar a Gilestel. Mientras Vivi volvía de hablar con su padre toda feliz.

-Vaya, por fin vuelves, Chaka, que alegría ^^ -dijo acercandose a ellos.

-Buenas tardes su majestad. Verdad que Pell y Gilestel harían una bonita pareja?.-le preguntó a Vivi con brillo en los ojos.

-Hombre pues....la verdad es que pegan bastante ^,^U -respondió Vivi. Pell y Gilestel ya se rendían en intentar decir algo en su defensa, siempre acabarían con la misma conclusion.

-En fin, yo me voy a vigilar un rato los alrededores antes de que se os ocurra alguna locura más...-dijo Pell levantandose y mirando a Vivi y a Chaka.-Así que nos vemos luego.-dijo para acto seguido alejarse y desaparecer tras una puerta.

-Bueno, creo que le acompañare no sea que se despiste por cierto tema...xDD nos vemos luego.-dijo Chaka y fué tras Pell.

-Parece que nos hemos quedado solas ^^U-dijo Vivi acercándose a Gilestel, mientras ésta se levantava y la miraba.

-Si, aunque no se de dónde sacáis que hagamos buena pareja ._.U-

-Verás, quiero explicarte algo...-dijo Vivi mientras empezaba a andar. Gilestel la siguió a su lado.-Cuándo te presenté a Pell, me di cuenta de que algo en tu interior se había movido, como si tu corazón hubiera dado un salto pero de buenas intenciones....-continuo Vivi mientras andaban.

-Ams....la verdad es que si, la sensación que tengo con el es como si me atrayera y a la vez me repeliera....-dijo Gilestel pensativa.

-El caso, es que Pell desde esta mañana que te recojio está que se comporta extraño, sonríe más que de costumbre, se cabrea con Chaka en vez de seguirle las bromas como siempre suele hacer...-dijo Vivi en tono de preocupación.

-Crees que es por mi llegada?...-contesto Gilestel.

-Si, por eso quiero pedirte un favor, pues si mi instinto no falla, creo que los dos sentís lo mismo.-dijo Vivi con tono tranquilo y amable.

-....Porqué será que esas palabras me están empezando a dar miedo?...-dijo Gilestel.

-Esque.....últimamente he visto a Pell como desanimado, a pesar de su hablar amable como siempre y su muestra hacia todos de cariño, es como si le faltara algo....por eso quería pedirte el favor de que ya que pareces amarle, le mostraras cariño y estuvieras con el todo lo posible. Estoy segura de que estaría mejor.-dijo Vivi mirandola a los ojos.

-Pero....no puedo hacerlo....aunque el acabara amándome y pudieramos estar juntos, yo cuando termine la misión deberé volver a mi hogar. Yo no puedo quedarme pues este no es mi hogar aunque ojala lo fuera, y el no puede venir conmigo por el deber y servicio que aquí desempeña.....en mi opinión solo sufriríamos...-dijo Gilestel con mirada triste.

-Por favor, inténtalo, las distancias ya las solucionaremos, lo importante es que surja y el este mejor que estos dias, pues he visto una conexión entre vosotros dos que nunca ví entre otras dos personas. Creo que tú eres la indicada....-dijo Vivi mientras llegaban a una especie de terraza con techo sujeto por columnas gruesas. Desde la barandilla se podía ver a Pell en su forma de halcón sobrevolar la ciudad vigilando la zona.

-....Bueno.....aunque no creo para nada que el acabe amándome...pero lo intentaré aunque sea luego doloroso.....-dijo pensativa mirando a Pell a lo lejos.

-No deberías pensar que es algo malo, piensa que es algo bonito mientras dure, aprobecha lo que estés aquí al máximo con Pell, simplemente disfruta del presente y no pienses en lo que vaya a pasar.-dijo Vivi amablemente y sonriente para tranquilizar a Gilestel la cuál parecía triste, pero en seguida sacudío la cabeza y pensó en positivo sacando una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, aprobecharé al máximo el tiempo que esté aquí...n_n -dijo finalmente Gilestel sonriendo como nunca.

-Pues bueno, podrías salir a volar con él, si no recuerdo mal podías desplegar unas alas plateadas, así que... a que esperas para estar con el?.-dijo Vivi a Gilestel casi como si fuera su deber. Gilestel rió y en seguida desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo, alcanzando en pocos segundos a Pell.

Pell la miró sorprendido de que ella pudiera crear esas alas y alcanzarle en tan poco tiempo, pues el al ser un halcón podía volar más rápido que nadie. Decidió ver de lo que era capaz de volar Gilestel y la retó con la mirada a un examen de vuelo acelerando la velocidad y esquivando obstáculos, Gilestel simplemente le siguió ágilmente por todos los lugares a los que la llevava igualando su velocidad, lo que sorprendió aún más a Pell. Al ver que era una buena rival y que le igualaba, decidió parar la ''competicion'' de vuelo y volaron más tranquilamente.

-Me sorprende que podáis igualarme a pesar de la herida. Cómo es posible que tengais alas?.-preguntó Pell con curiosidad al tener a Gilestel a su lado volando con él.

-Bueno, soy medio vampira, y eso me atribulle algunos poderes especiales. No soy una humana corriente que digamos n-nUU.-contestó Gilestel tímidamente.

-Ya lo veo...y después de lo que habeis volado no os molesta la herida?.-preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Bueno....ahora que lo dices un poco si que me molesta...-dijo tocandose un poco la venda.

-Hmmm....subid a mi lomo, os llevaré hasta palacio y os echaré un vistazo a la herida.-dijo Pell bajando la velocidad de abrió los ojos como platos ante esa propuesta que más que propuesta parecía una orden.

-P-pero....y si no puedes conmigo? acabamos de conocernos y ya me dejas montar en tu lomo? o//o -dijo Gilestel con evidente nerviosismo.

-Está claro que tengo que hacerlo todo yo... -.-'' -dijo Pell y acto seguido voló debajo de Gilestel y subió para apoyarla en su lomo. Gilestel en seguida de agarró a Pell e hizo desaparecer las alas.

-...Gracias por cuidarme tanto, aunque no creo que haga falta que te esmeres tanto por mi. Yo solita podría haber vuelto con mis alas n_nUU-dijo Gilestel algo sonrojada por la reacción de Pell.

-Yo fuí quién os encontró y quién decidió encargarse de vuestras heridas, y más aún después de saber que vos sois amiga de nuestra Reina. Todo cuidado es poco.-contestó Pell con su amable y tranquilo tono de voz.

-..Bueno, pues vale....tampoco tengo ganas de llevarte la contraria...-dijo Gilestel mientras se acomodaba en Pell y éste tomaba rumbo al palacio.-De todas formas, muchas grácias por preocuparte por mi y cuidarme...-dijo Gilestel a la vez que se abrazaba al suave pelaje de Pell.

-No hay nada que agradecer, para mi es un honor cuidar y proteger, sobretodo a los más cercanos a la familia real.-dijo Pell sobrevolando el palacio Nefertari. Redujo la velocidad y aterrizo en el patio del palacio transformandose en humano haciendo que Gilestel quedara a caballito en su espalda. Seguidamente entró en palacio y se la llevó a su cama para mirarle la herida y curarsela si se hubiera abierto un poco. Vivi y Chaka tambien aparecieron en la habitación para estar con ellos.

-Que tal fué el viaje aéreo?.-pregunto Vivi feliz.

-Pues como siempre suele ir, no hubo ningún problema y comprobé que Gilestel podía igualarme en agilidad y en velocidad.-dijo Pell más atento por vendar las heridas que por lo que decía.

-La verdad es que me ha gustado el viaje, aunque al final Pell tuvo que traerme para no forzar la herida.-dicho esto, Chaka puso cara pícara, cosa que dió miedo a Gilestel.

-Si esque....no se porque os empeñais en negar lo obvio, si salta a la vista solo con veros.-dijo Chaka cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo no se porque os empeñais vosotros en que entre ella y yo debiera haber algo...-dijo Pell poniendose de pie y acercandose al ventanal de la habitacion.-Parece haber alboroto en la ciudad....-

-Extraño, pues hace un rato después de que vos vigilarais desde el aire, estuve vigilando por tierra y no encontre nada....-dijo Chaka acercandose también al ventanal mirando la ciudad, en la cuál parecía ocurrir algo. Gilestel tuvo una sensacion extraña, notaba la energia de su enemigo y nada más clasificarla fué al ventanal también y buscó con su poder aquel enemigo al que tenía que eliminar. Le daba igual la herida, no iba a dejar que ese tipo hiciera daño al pueblo, a Vivi, a Chaka o a Pell.

-Ojos astrales, poder oscuro, ayudarme a localizar a mi enemigo.-dicho esto, Pell, Chaka y Vivi se la quedaron mirando y después se miraron, pues podría ser el enemigo ese con quién debe pelear y acabar. A Gilestel no le costó mucho localizarlo asique saltó por la ventana y desplegó las alas para ir a por él, Pell sin pensarselo fué tras ella transformandose en Halcón y Chaka lo mismo portando a Vivi pues ella insistía en ir a pesar de todo para apoyarla.

Gilestel se encontró cara a cara con su enemigo, un tipo bastante alto con aspecto de mago, pelo negro muy largo y mirada desafiante que sonreía por ver que Gilestel aún no se había recuperado de la herida que el mismo le hizo.

-Jejeje...por fin vuelves a dar la cara, creía que ibas a esconderte de mi después de haberte malherido...-dijo el tipo, mirando a Gilestel triunfante. Pell y compañia llegaron pero se mantuvieron lejos pues quién debía lidiar con él era Gilestel.

-Yo núnca me escondo de tipejos como tu. Acabaré contigo, ahora estoy más preparada que cuando me pillaste desprevenida. Hoy cavarás tu tumba.-dijo Gilestel enfurecida y con una katana que apareció en su mano empezó a atacarle sin piedad. Su enemigo los esquivava todos mientras se reía, en un momento que pudo, su enemigo chasqueo los dedos y un ataque de viento y un poco de arena la echó hacia atrás. Gilestel pudo reincorporarse y atacarle esta vez con elementos, eso le costó más esquivarlos y algunos le dieron, pero de todas formas parecía tener más ventaja sobre ella. Chaka y Vivi contemplaban la escena de ellos luchando y Gilestel teniendo más las de perder que las de ganar, Pell directamente había pasado a la acción y había ido en su ayuda al ver que Gilestel fue lanzada contra una pared fuertemente.

-Pell....no te metas....esto es cosa mía...-dijo mientras levantaba la tierra haciendo un muro para cortarle el paso.

-Oh, vaya, parece que tu amigo también quiere marcha. Haces bién protegiendole, pues podría salir muy mal parado.-dijo el enemigo riéndose. Mientras Gilestel intentaba levantarse, el mago apareció delante de ella y la levanto cojiéndola del cuello con una mano.-Disfruta de tus últimos momentos con vida....-dijo su enemigo, el cuál acto seguido transformó su mano libre en un objeto punzante bastante amplio y el cuál se lo clavó justo en la herida que ya le hizo una vez, sólo que esta vez se haría más grande y estaría en total peligro de muerte. Después le sacó el brazo y la soltó dejandola caer en el suelo sin cási poder moverse del dolor. Pell ahora si que no iba a esperar más, desenvainó su espada y atacó al mago consiguiendo clavarle la espada, mientras Gilestel intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

-Pell, déjalo, la pelea la tengo que terminar yo, no tú...-dijo Gilestel tapándose la herida con la mano como podía.

-Ni hablar, no pienso dejaros pelear en vuestro estado, moriríais y me sentiría culpable de no averos protegido.-dijo Pell mientras mantenía a raya al mago, el cuál ya le había asestado un par de cortes en el pecho y abdomen.

-...Pell......elementos uníos en uno y atacad sin piedad a mi enemigo, proteged a Pell a toda costa.....-dijo levantando la mano hacia el mago mientra Pell lo tenía entretenido.

-Que?....maldición...-dijo el mago, justo antes de lanzar a Pell de un ataque y de recibir el ataque de Gilestel, el cuál lo acabo derrotando definitibamente. Pell enseguida acudió al lado de Gilestel para mirarle la herida y curarla con su poder, Vivi y Chaka también se acercaron pero se quedaron a cierta distancia para dejarles intimidad. A Pell le hirieron pero no de mucha gravedad, el corte del pecho había roto sus ropas dejando ver parte de su cuerpo. Gilestel se quedo mirando sus heridas mientras él la curaba.

-Porqué no usaste desde un principio este poder para curarme?.-le pregunto a Pell.

-Por que este tipo de poder solo se puede usar cuando estas prácticamente en las últimas, y es vuestro caso, esperemos que este poder os cure hasta sacaros del peligro....-contesto Pell bastante cabreado y preocupado.

-...Vaya...-dijo levantando una de sus manos y tocando suave y delicadamente con la yema de los dedos la herida del pecho de Pell, pasando el dedo a lo largo de la herida.-Parece que te alcanzo.....te duele?...-preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar la herida.

-..Sinceramente..., vuestro tacto calma el dolor de estas heridas...no me molesta en lo más mínimo.-dijo Pell mirandola a los ojos y terminando de curar su herida que ya pintaba mejor.-Por un momento pensé que os habíamos perdido....-

-Mala hierba nunca muere, o eso dicen.....Empiezo a pensar que soy inmortal...-dijo aun acariciando con el dedo la herida de Pell, pero paró y cuando iba a quitarla, Pell se la cojió y la puso en su pecho nuevamente, pero esta vez toda la mano tocaba su herida. Gilestel lo miró a los ojos sorprendida de ese gesto. Pell simplemente la miraba dulcemente con una sonrisa, seguramente por haber podido protegerla y que ella ahora pudiera contarlo grácias a su poder.

-Me alegro de haberos protegido aunque cási murais en batalla....-dijo Pell mientras se apoyaba con la mano libre en la pared donde Gilestel tenía la espalda apoyada, haciendo que las distancias por coincidencia se redujeran. Gilestel no dejó de mirarle en ningún momento manteniendole la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Pell...-dijo ella aun manteniendole la mirada.

-Es un honor protegeros ^^ -dicho esto, Pell se acercó lentamente a Gilestel hasta rozar con sus labios los de ella, Gilestel se sonrojó pues no se esperaba esa reacción de el, pero cuando Pell hizo que sus labios profundizaran el beso se dejó llevar y se abrazó a él fuertemente. El dolor de la herida ya no dolía, sólo le importaba aquel a quién estaba abrazando y besando en esos momentos. Vivi y Chaka se pusieron super felices al ver la escenita de estos dos y solo les faltava cantar y saltar de la emoción, pues lo que ellos esperaban que ocurriera, ocurrió de la forma más inesperada posible.

Un guárdia apareció diciendole algo a Vivi. Mientras Pell se levantaba y ayudaba a Gilestel a levantarse mientras ella no dejaba de mirarle tímidamente y de sonreir. La alegría y felicidad de Chaka y Vivi se desvaneció tornandose en preocupación y Vivi se acercó a Pell y Gilestel.

-Gilestel....mi padre quiere hablar contigo, es sobre su misión y sobre tu marcha de Albarna....-dijo un poco entristecida, pues Gilestel sabía que eso debería pasar tarde o temprano. Gilestel también se entristecio, le dedicó una corta mirada a Pell con la esperanza de que le diera suerte, y fue directa a la estancia del Rey Cobra, el padre de Vivi.

-Deseaba hablar conmigo, majestad?..-dijo Gilestel una vez entrado en la habitación con tono de preocupación.

-Así es, joven. Hace unos minutos hablé con vuestros superiores. Les informé de que terminasteis la misión de eliminar al enemigo y de que cási dais vuestra vida si no fuera grácias a Pell que estuvo a vuestro lado en todo momento. Están muy orgullosos de vos. ^^ -dijo amablemente el Rey.

-Aja....si no llega a estar Pell, no lo habría contado...es buen chico, me hubiera gustado conocerle más tiempo. Supongo que tendré que ir preparandome para salir de Albarna si no esta noche, mañana a primera hora....-dijo Gilestel en tono de tristeza.

-En realidad antes de llamar, pues desde aquí presencié todo lo ocurrido en esa batalla, ví algo que me sorprendió y que a la vez me alegró bastante....-dijo nuevamente el Rey.

-....? no entiendo....-

-Es la primera y no creo que sea la última vez, que veo a Pell mostrar sus sentimientos hacia alguien, y menos aún, mostrarlos con Chaka y Vivi delante ^^ -al decir esto, Gilestel se puso roja como un tomate, pues sabía muy bién a que se refería.-Por eso mismo, decidí intentar convencerles de que te quedaras, pues me parecía demasiado cruel que algo que prácticamente acaba de empezar, tuviera que ser detenido y roto por maniobras del destino....-Gilestel no podía hacer otra cosa que estar atenta a las palabras del Rey con la boca abierta, pues no se creía lo que escuchaba, y mucho menos lo que creía significar eso.-Así que hablé con ellos y les expliqué que conociste a alguien especial y que a mi me gustaría que os quedarais con nosotros aunque fuera una temporada, pues yo me encargaría sin problemas de todo lo que vos deseaseis y/o necesitaseis. El caso es que por ser uno de los demonios más poderosos a los que os enfrentasteis, por saber el dato de que cási morís en la batalla y que por ahora no habría más demonios a los que tuvieseis que eliminar, os han concedido un mes de vacaciones para pasarlas aquí en Albarna con nosotros. ^^ -dijo el Rey sonriente y feliz, mientras Gilestel abría los ojos como platos y se ponía tan feliz y fue corriendo a abrazar al Rey Cobra y le agradecío más de 50 veces lo que había conseguido grácias a su intervención.

-Os estoy muy muy agradecida majestad, muchísimas grácias.-dijo Gilestel eufórica.

-No es nada, ahora ve a compartir con todos la noticia, pues seguramente les hayas dejado preocupados ^^ -dijo amablemente el Rey.

-Si!!..-dijo Gilestel y rápidamente corrió por los pasillos y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban todos, en cuanto vió a Vivi se tiró encima de ella cási tirandola al suelo abrazandola de felicidad. Pelu, Chaka y Vivi se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos por la aparición estelar que tuvo.

-Que ocurre Gilestel? o,o -preguntó Chaka pues Vivi aún parecía en shock por la aparición extraña de Gilestel.

-..ME QUEDO UN MES ENTERITO CON VOSOTROS!!!!! n0n -dijo Gilestel que en esos momentos era felicidad pura y dura.

-Dios eso es fantástico!!!.-dijo Vivi reaccionando ante la buena noticia abrazandola también y Pell se miraron y sonrieron ante la noticia, mientras Gilestel se deshacía del abrazo de Vivi para correr y tirarse encima de Pell, al que por poco también tira al suelo, y abrazarlo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Pell. El tardó poco en corresponderle el abrazo y la abrazo también fuertemente. Chaca y Vivi decidieron retirarse y dejarlos solos, no solo por ellos sino porque tenían que hacer algunos preparativos para Gilestel, ya que se iba a quedar durante un mes. Cuando se separaron un poco del abrazo, en seguida se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, aunque eso no le impedía a Gilestel ser super felíz.

-Vallamos a un lugar mejor donde tengamos más intimidad..-dijo Pell extendiendo su mano a Gilestel, la cuál no tardó nada en aceptar y seguir a Pell con una sonrisa. Llegaron a una habitación que a pesar de su magnitud, era un dormitorio. Todo con adornos, cortinajes y muebles de estilo árabe.-Podeis dormir conmigo este mes que os quedais si os parece bién, pero no penseis nada raro, solo estoy ofreciendo compañia en la noche.-dijo Pell mirando a Gilestel.

-Bueno, si te parece bién y no soy una molestia....n,n -dijo Gilestel tímidamente.

-No sois una molestia, de echo vuestra presencia devería ser recompensada. La batalla fué dura para vos y la herida necesita reposar, así que os ruego que os tumbeis.-dijo Pell invitandola a tumbarse con una sonrisa amable. Gilestel no pudo evitar acerle caso así que se tumbó en la cama, la cuál era enorme y podrían caber cuatro o cinco personas en ella para dormir. Una vez ella se tumbó, el se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo.

-Se te ve raro en modo tierno, no se...no estoy acostumbrada a verte sin tu típico semblante serio e imponente.-dijo Gilestel mirandole tiernamente.

-Preferís que tenga mi gesto de seriedad?.-preguntó Pell mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No....sino entonces tendré miedo y el miedo no mola nada xD. -contestó rápidamente Gilestel. En eso que se fija de que la herida del pecho de Pell aún tiene sangre, pasa de nuevo su dedo índice suavemente por la herida, aunque esta vez se queda un lijero rastro de sangre, el cuál no duda en lamer de su dedo. Pell sonrió tiernamente ante ese gesto que la hacía adorable.

-Si lo deseais podeis morderme, ya que sois medio vampira necesitareis sangre que beber de vez en cuando.-dijo Pell como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eeeh? o///o...p-pero....no quiero hacerte daño y no quiero morderte, básicamente porque eso lo usan los vampiros como medio de alimentación, y yo no te veo como alimento, sino como....alguien a quien quiero mucho -///-...-dijo tímidamente Gilestel mientras acariciaba con toda su palma suavemente la piel del cuello y el pecho de Pell.-Por cierto....las ropas así rotas te quedan mucho mejor que el ir todo tapado o///o...-

-Me halagais, y sobre lo de morderme....se que lo deseais, pues como bien dijo Chaka, yo poseo también el poder de saber lo que piensan las personas. Se que deseais morderme no por alimento, sino como muestra de cariño...-dijo Pell mientras se abría un poco más el traje dejando mostrar parte de su abdomen, haciendo que Gilestel se sonrojara y se quedara sorprendida por la acción.

-O///O.....po-porque te lo abres más? //// tapateeee que vas a cojer frioooo y los costipados son muy malosss n///nUUU.-dijo Gilestel ante una pequeña risa que le entró a Pell al ver la reacción de Gilestel.

-Sólo hago lo que vos deseais, y sigo diciendo que deveríais dejar de tenerme miedo, no voy a morderos ni a picaros por mucho que sea un halcón, y tranquilícese, pues los costipados no me afectan y menos despues de sobrevivir a una bomba que podría haber arrasado este reino.-dijo como si lo más normal del mundo se tratara.

-...Me empiezas a dar miedo T///T...-

Pell cojió la mano de Gilestel y la apreto dulcemente contra su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba para que ella le mordiera el cuello, de tal forma que lo quiera o no, quedó prácticamente encima de Gilestel y la pose no era ''inocente'' precisamente, y recordamos que Pell andaba enseñando su cuerpo aunque no se hubiera quitado la ropa. Gilestel simplemente se quería morir ahí mismo, estaba en shock, pues sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y el le susurraba al oído que lo hiciera, que no se preocupara por el y le mordiera, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina. Se dió cuenta de que el seguiría ahí cuanto tiempo hiciera falta hasta que le mordiera, pues si el sabe que su deseo es morderle hará lo posible para que ella lo cumpliera y así se relajara, así que pasó sus manos por el interior de las ropas de Pell y lo abrazó acercandose al cuello de aquel hombre que al final calló con sus encantos. Le besó el cuello suavemente unas cuantas veces, hasta que decidió clavarle lenta y suavemente los colmillos de tal forma que no fuera doloroso. Pronto empezó a notar la sangre correr por sus labios y decidió beber un poco de la sangre, ya que no podía resistirse por ser medio vampira, pues su mitad vampírica prácticamente ya la dominaba. Después de beber un poco lo apartó suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos, él le dedicó una mirada tierna para después besarla profundamente. Un guárdia los interrumpió entrando en la habitación sin avisar, cosa que cabreó bastante a Pell.

-General Pell, venía para informarle de...Dios mío!! pero si esta sangrando!!...-dijo el guardia al ver de pie a Pell con el mordisco chorreando sangre, la túnica prácticamente abierta y descolocada y con una mirada hacia él de querer fusilarlo.- Que significa ese mordisco?....-dijo ya asustandose pues cada segundo la mirada de Pell iba a peor.

-Es la marca que me ha dejado mi dama como muestra de afecto. Espero que hayais entrado para algo importante, como que cocodrilo haya vuelto de la tumba y esté arrasando la ciudad, porque si no es así ya podeis daros por muerto....-dijo Pell amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba con la espada en la mano al guárdia, el cual al ver en ese estado a Pell, no dudo en salir corriendo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ante esto, Gilestel y Pell empezaron a reír divertidos ante el acongoje que pilló el guárdia, pues seguro que se creería que Pell hubiera sido poseído.-Bueno...por dónde ibamos?...-dijo volviendo a la cama y dejando el arma en el suelo.

-Ehms....creo que nos interrumpio cuando estabamos besandonos u///u....-dijo tímidamente ella.

-Mmmm ya se como continuar....-dijo Pell con un tono pícaro para acto seguido besar e incluso darle mordisquitos al cuello de Gilestel. Ella simplemente se abrazaba a él acariciando su cuerpo.

Pasaron toda la noche de mimos en mimos, dandose besos y caricias, hasta que Gilestel calló rendida de cansancio y se durmió profundamente. Poco después Pell la acompañaba abrazandola y protegiendola con su cuerpo y calor.

End xDDDU

Pues eso, espero que no me asesineis, aunque supongo que será bien recibido por aquellas que buscan desesperadamente un fanfic de Pell xD.

Dejad coments n0n


End file.
